His Eyes Were Always on Me
by tootsiepopgurl
Summary: It's sorta like a sequel...but its not. Anyway..IkexOC. I tried my best. The first 18 chapters will be uploaded in bulk. Sorry if it sucks. no flames please. This was written a couple of months before now. anyway...hope you like it
1. A Prologue of Sorts

Me: HI LINK

Me: HI LINK!

Link: Hi hun...

Me: You did it wrong stupid...You were supposed to go: HI CALLI!

Link: I AM NOT SINGING!!

Me: Fine...DISCLAIMER!! EVEN THOUGH THIS IS NOT ...i still dont wanna get sued...

Link: Fair enough...Calli owns any and every character that she makes up..

Me: I sure do!

This prologue thingy explains what happened in the prequel of this lil' fic. The Prequel at the moment...has not been thought through...nor has it been written down anywhere! I guess in a way...theres really no plot for the prequel. Its been thought of...but..lets just get the basics out of the way.

The story is about a girl named Sakura. Sakura is your average girl. Although she can be eccentric at times. Sakura is also a Fire Emblem fan and loves to play the games. Lo and behold Sakura is somehow transported to the Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance World. Where she meets Ike and all his little buddies.

Fearing for her life...she thinks of an alias. And being the anime loser that she is...the first thing that popped into her mind was: L. (Actually...I couldn't think of anything either...and besides..they thought her name was spelled: Elle anyway).

After discovering the heron princess...Ike is made into a general...and by his request, "L" is made into his colonel. Both getting some nice wardrobe updates.

Ike and "L" eventually fall in love with each other and "L" tells Ike that her real name is Sakura. Ike is angry at first but relizes that she hid her name because she feared for her safety.

After the battle with Mad King Ashnard, Sakura and Ike ALMOST confess their love for each other. But before Ike can even utter an word...Sakura is warped back into our world...not even being able to tell Ike how she feels.

And here...our story begins three years later. Where Tellius is once again brought into a war...a war that can destroy man kind...and its up to her and Ike and the Maiden of Dawn to stop this at all costs. But will this also drive Sakura and Ike apart because of their choices? And what about her world? Will it also be dragged into the impending doom?

Two goddesses will awake, and one world will face a doom...but will another suffer as well?

And will Sakura have to choose between her world...and the one she wants to build with Ike??

Me: DUN DUN DUN!!

Link: Wow...it sounded like a movie preview.

Me: COOL! I want readers to be interested. I know the story will suck...but I want to know if its good enough for fanfiction...

Link: It will be...so REVIEW PEOPLE!! AND NO FLAMES!!

Me: Link and I only accept nice comments and constructive criticism.


	2. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 1

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 1

Me: Hey Link!

Link: Hola Calli!

Me: I had drum major practice today

Link: How did you think you did?

Me: Meh...I did ok...Now...Link...do the Disclaimer!

Link: Darn...Calli owns Sakura and any Oc she makes up.

Me: Darn right!! L'S THEME!.

Sakura opened the door to her car and got in. Her blue train of her costume getting in the way. She moved it to where she was sitting on it and sat back in the drivers seat. "How long has it been," she thought, "Three years...which means...That the new war in Tellius should be erupting soon."

She sighed and started her car. She pulled out of her driveway and got no to the highway. "Why in the hell did I even agree to go to this convention? Oh yeah...Cause I was bored and I have no life."

Sakura turned down onto a busy street of the city and rummaged through her purse for something. She got out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She took one out and stuck it in her mouth and then lit it. She turned into the parking lot and got out. She took the cancer stick out of her mouth and threw it on the ground and stomped on it. Closing her car door, she walked to the front of the hotel, where the convention was being held.

"I really don't wanna go inside," she muttered.

She looked at her phone and sighed. She had a voicemail. She listened to it, an angry look growing on her face. "Crap," she muttered, "They did it to me again. They changed the theme. Now its Pokemon? Why couldn't they have told me last night? Those jerks."

She growled and sat on the ground, not caring if her butt got dirty. She decided right then and there that she wasn't going in. No one could make her go in and she didn't want to go in. If her friends wanted her to be there, they would have to come and find her.

"All I want," she muttered, "Is to be back in Tellius, with Ike."

"Is that what you really want?" asked a sweet and young voice.

Sakura looked up to see a little girl dressed in yellow with brown curly hair and red eyes. "W-who are you?" Sakura asked.

The little girl smiled. "Yune."

Sakura stared at the little girl, her mouth hanging open. "Y-Y-Yune? As in..."

Yune nodded. "Yes. Thats right. I am somewhat of a ghost right now, Kura. You don't mind that I'm calling you Kura...do you?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not really. I actually like it."

Yune smiled. "Yay! Anyway...Do you really want to go back to Tellius...to be wtih this Ike?"

Sakura nodded. "I love him Yune. He..he is my everything. I want to be with him!"

Yune nodded. "I'll send you to Tellius But I can't send you directly to this Ike person. I don't know who he is and I don't know what he looks like."

Sakura nodded and said, "Before you go Yune. I must ask you something."

Yune nodded. "Of course. What is it?"

"How did you get here? I thought you were asleep in Lehran's medallion?"

Yune smiled at the 19 year old in blue. "Because Kura...you are the only one in this huge world of yours that is a balance of order and chaos. Maybe thats why you were chosen. By the way...you look nice in blue and black."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Yune, Goddess of Tellius...so...how am I getting to Tellius."

Yune smiled. "Stand up."

Sakura stood up and brushed off her butt. "Now," Yune instructed, "close your eyes and clear your mind." Sakura closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

Yune smiled. "Now I will do the rest." And Yune chanted an ancient spell that one could only understand if they knew the ancient heron language.

Bright lights engulfed Sakura and she fell through a portla into a white tent. Sakura fell forward and was caught by a young man dressed in green.

Link: OMG! SHE'S IN MY WORLD.

Me: Sweatdrops No she is not Link. This is not a crossover between Fire Emblem and Legend of Zelda.

Link: Aw. That would be cool wouldn't it?

Me: No. It wouldn't be cool. Anyway...I hope someone liked this. Anybody?

Link: And remember...if you flame us...Calli and I will hate you forever and your comment will go away!

Me: It sure will! And next time...we will have some help from one of my other flunkies!

Link: Lemme guess...Envy?

Me: Nah...Its gonna be...A SURPRISE! BYE!!

Link: Nooooooo...

Me: Bye!!


	3. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 2

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 2

Me: OMG LINK!!

Link: What?

Me: I DID IT!!

Link: Did what!

Me: Idiot...I FINISHED IT! I BEAT THE GODDESS FROM HELL!!

Link: Techinically she's a goddess from heaven...and she and Yune-

Me: You know what I mean STUPID!! DISCLAIMER!!

Link: Wheres our guest host?

Me: Darn...I forgot to call him...NEXT TIME! I PROMISE!

Link: Fine...Calli only owns Sakura...and...I really hate this

Me: Thats really getting annoying...ELF EARS!

Link: I hate you...

Sakura gasped as the strong pair of arms caught her. Sakura hugged the person tightly, all ready knowing who it was. "Sothe," she muttered quietly.

The person in green, Sothe, gasped. "No way," he thought, "Its...Its...The Colonel."

Sothe gulped and looked down at Sakura who was now shorter than him. Guess he really did grow alot seeing how last time he saw her he only came to her shoulder. "Colonel?" he muttered quietly.

Sakura nodded against his chest. "Where am I?" she muttered back.

Sothe sighed and said, this time louder, "In my tent...in the Daein Liberation Army Camp."

Sakura gasped and pulled out of Sothe's embrace, blushing madly. "Oh...oh God!! I'm so sorry Sothe! I didn't mean to!"

Sothe was blushing madly as well. "Its ok," he muttered softly, "It didn't bother me none."

Sakura smiled and then walked over to him. She reached her hand up and traced his jaw line. "You've grown since the last time I saw you. You've become so handsome."

Sothe blushed again and shivered at her touch. He took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "You...well...you've gotten alot prettier."

Sakura smiled and giggled. "Have you heard from Ike?" she asked quietly.

Sothe frowned. Of course she would ask about Ike. It was obvious how they felt toward each other! They were a perfect match for each other! The General and the Colonel of Crimea's Liberation Army. Just like the way...Micaiah and Pelleas were...Sothe shivered. No way was he gonna think that! Micaiah would never fall for that stupid idiot...would she?

Sakura frowned at Sothe. "Hello? Earth to Sothe! Hello? Anybody home up there?"

Sothe snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Sakura. "Lemme go introduce you to Micaiah and Pelleas. I have a feeling they won't like it if they knew that you were Colonel L...so what should I call you?"

Sakura put a finger to her mouth in a thoughtful manner as they walked outside. "Hmm..." Looking at her clothes the name came to her. "It's Rinoa now Sothe. Rinoa."

Sothe nodded. "Rinoa...I like that. Oh yeah," Sothe continued as they walked toward the big tent, "We have a problem...Well you will anyway."

Sakura frowned. "What is it?"

Sothe's frown deepened. "Well...Rinoa," he said getting used to her new (and second) fake name, "The Black Knight is back."

Sakura stopped in her tracks. "E-excuse me?"

Me: DUN DUN DUN!!

Link: That was short...

Me: So? The shortest chapters are the best!

Link: No their not!

Me:...I have a couple of words for you Link.

Link: Uh oh...

Me: Human

Link: You cheapskate! You stole that from a song!

Me: So??

Link: Well fine! Wanna know what I have to say to: Human ?!&(

Me: WHAT?

Link: If theres any human I'm gonna be its YOU!

Me: Gasps YOU JERK! turns angrily to readers I suggest you run and run far...This isn't gonna be pretty. jumps on Link and starts to beat him up

Link: Cries out MOMMY!!


	4. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 3

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 3

Me: grumbles Hello...Link.

Link: Hello...Calli.

Oscar: Wow...What happened here?

Me: ZOMG!! ITS OSCAR!!

Oscar: nods happily

Me: hugs Oscar Link...disclaimer!

Link: Ugh! Calli only owns her OC. No one else.

Me: Lets get started!!

Sakura stared at Sothe, her eyes wide. Did he just say that the Black Knight was still alive? He couldn't have! To her knowledge, The Black Knight was dead! Ike killed him three years ago...or did he?

"But Ike killed him Sothe. I remember him coming out and saying that it was done. He looked so happy..."

Sothe turned around and looked at Sakura, a frown on his face. He knew she would be upset about this. He never expected to meet up with "L" again. He actually thought she was gone for good. So..what was he supposed to do now?

"Sothe?" Sakura asked, snapping Sothe out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Take me to the Black Knight and Micaiah...I'll help you liberate Daein...but them I'm leaving...to find Ike."

Sothe sighed, knowing that was the answer. "All right...Rinoa. Deal."

Sakura smiled as they walked into the huge tent. "Sothe," Micaiah said happily, then she frowned, "Whose that?"

Sakura walked forward. "My name is Rinoa. I have come from a far away place...I want to assist you in your quest to liberate Daein...Maiden of Dawn."

Micaiah looked startled at Rinoa's sudden proposal. "You would really want to assist me?"

Rinoa/Sakura nodded. "Yes..I want to help you and Prince Pelleas."

Her eyes traveled to the Black Knight who was in the corner. He seemed to be staring at her through his helmet. Her eyes narrowed at the knight, a look of disgust on her face.

"I have no problem with it," said Prince Pelleas. Pelleas, like Ike, had blue hair.

"Now hold on a minute," said a man with long, greasy black hair and glasses, "How do we know we can trust her?"

Sakura's eyes twitched. "Thats Izuka," muttered Sothe.

Sakura nodded. "I remember him now," she thought

She stomped over to Izuka and lifted him off the ground by the collar of his robes. "Listen...you Hojo wanna-be, I am more trustworthy then you'll ever be, you greasy, slimy turd."

A smile formed on Sothe's face. He never knew someone could be that bold. Maybe thats why Ike was so fond of her...she had a good personality and she was pretty.

Izuka humphed and walked out of the tent, everyone else following suit but Sakura and the Black Knight.

"Hello...Colonel," he said.

"Hello...General. It's been three years since Ike defeated you. How in the hell did you survive?"

The Knight chuckled. "I'll tell you...if you can beat me in a duel."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I would love to fight you Oh Great One, but I don't have a sword."

The Black Knight chuckled again and threw a magic tome at her. Sakura picked it up flipped through the pages. She gasped. "A magic book..."

"You are dressed up as a sorceress from your world...are you not?"

Sakura nodded. The Black Knight was right. She was indeed dressed up as a soceress...She was going to go to the convention as Rinoa Heartilly..from FF8. "A real sorceress doesnt need this stupid book."

Sakura nodded. "I am now ready to duel you...Black Knight...General of Daein. One of the late kings Four Riders."

Me: DUN DUN DUN!!

Link: Hmm...so shes gonna fight the Black Knight...that should be like...super fun!!

Oscar: You should give her a Squall scar!

Me: I don't want her to look like Tibarn!

Link: True...true.

Oscar: So did you guys make up?

Me: nodded Yup! Were friends again!

Link: Yup!! I can't stay mad at her for long anyway.

Me: Same here!! So...Oscar...will you close for us?

Oscar: I most certaintly will! Calli, Link, and I appreciate your support and reviews-

Me: mutters If I had any...

Oscar: And we hope to see you again. And remember...NO FLAMES!! We only accept constructive criticsim...and nice reviews. Flame us...and we'll hate you forever.

Me: So...no pressure...BYE! (And I actually did go to a convention dressed up as Rinoa. I met Seifer...he was cute!!)


	5. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 4

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 4

Link: Oscar...We've been replaced!

Me: Punches Link in the face Shaddap! Disclaimer Elf boy!! Cuddles with Oscar

Link: Rubbing face Calli owns Sakura and the souls of Oscar and I...

Sakura followed the Black Knight out into an open field, a little aways from the Army Camp.

"So...If I win...You tell me how you survived...and if you win...You keep your mouth shut?"

The Knight nodded. "I agree with those terms...L."

Sakura nodded. "I get the first move then," she muttered.

She opened the book and looked at a fire spell. She closed her eyes and lifted her arm up, muttering the ancient language. "Please work.."

She opened her eyes and saw the Knight movie with speed away from the spell. "Dang it...How does he move so fast?"

She looked up and saw the Knight coming for her. "Uh oh..."

She backflipped out of the way, and cast a thunder spell at the Knight. He dodged it once again. The Knight ran over to her, Alondite(the name of his sword) raised.

Sakura gasped and stood in her spot, frozen with fear. She tried to walk but tripped on her train. Se fell on her butt and looked up to see Alondite come down on her face and cut her across the bridge of her nose.

She cried out in pain and looked up to see the Black Knight about to finish the job.

She then felt strong arms around her waist and Alondite connected with, not her flesh, but a knife.

Sakura gasped, blood running down her face.

"Sothe!"

Sothe growled. "Don't worry L...I won't let him harm you."

Me: SOTHE CAME TO HER RESCUE!

Link: Yay...

Oscar: You seem to like people who wear green.

Me: I do...Hugs Link I'm sorry for punching you sweetie!

Link: Smiles goofily She called me sweetie!!

Oscar: Bye! And remember...we only accept nice comments and construtctive criticism.


	6. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 5

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 5

Me: I can conduct...somewhat.

Link: Cool! What about the National Anthem?

Me: Grr...that is so hard to conduct. And I tried to sing it but...

Oscar: That's pretty sad...You don't know your own National Anthem...

Me: Disclaimer Oscar!

Oscar: I made her angry...anyway...Calli only owns Sakura.

Sothe jumped away from the Knight, his knife raised. Sakura stumbled behind Sothe, her wound throbbing. "I now feel so sorry for Squall and Seifer," she thought.

Blood was gushing out of the wound, it was getting in her eyes and blinding her vision. "Stay away from her," Sothe growled out.

The Knight scoffed. "She's wasted on the likes of you and Ike."

Sakura growled. "Don't talk about Ike like that! He's half the man that you'll ever be!"

The Knight didn't answer, instead, he walked away, his blood read cape blowing in the wind.

Sothe sighed and turned to Sakura. He frowned. She was a mess. Blood was still coming out of her wound and she looked sad. "L," he muttered softly, "Don't let him get to you...I don't like it that he's here either...we just have to trust in Micaiah."

Sakura nodded. Sothe pulled out a vulnerary and was about to heal the wound when Sakura stopped him. "No," she muttered, "Let me keep this scar...I want to keep it...so it can remind me of how stupid I was to accept a challenge from the Black Knight."

Sothe stared at her then sighed. "All right...you win."

He took his hand in hers and lead her back to the camp. "I'll put bandages on it when we get back. It'll have to cover your right eye...I hope you don't mind."

Sakura shook her head. "No...I don't mind."

Sothe nodded and they arrived at the camp, still hand in hand. The soldiers were whispering and wondering why Sothe was holding the new girl's hand. And they desperately wanted to know where she got that ugly looking cut from.

They walked into the tent and Sakura sat down on Sothe's bed. "I'll get the bandages."

Sakura nodded. Sothe left the tent and she sighed. "Why did he save me? He didn't have to...I would have accepted my fate."

"Because," her inner voice replied, "He knew you wanted to see Ike again."

Sakura smiled. "Oh yeah...I do."

Sothe came back with the bandages. He walked over to the bed and knelt on his left knee. "I'll put the bandage on," he muttered softly.

Sakura nodded as Sothe wrapped the bandage around her head and her right eye. "There," he muttered.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Sothe."

Sothe was about to reply when a soldier ran in.

"General Jarod is attacking Nevassa!"

Me: Bwahahaha! Cliffhanger!

Oscar: Nice.

Link: So...about the pairings...

Me: IkexOC. Onesided SothexOC.

Link: Ah I see.

Me: Yup! I will learn the Star Spangled Banner!! I have to!

Link: YEAH!

Oscar: Calli has forgiven me...and remember...nice comments and constructive criticism are allowed!

Me: Flame us...

Link: And you'll be introduced to the Master Sword.


	7. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 6

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 6

Me: Um...A battle scene...No!!

Link: I'll help you!!

Oscar: Me too!

Me: Thanks guys...your the best friends a girl could ask for...

Link: I guess were not up there with Sephiroth huh?

Me: Nope! I only own Sakura!

Sakura stared at Sothe, their mouths agape. "C'mon...we have to go see Micaiah and Pelleas!"

They ran out of tent, running over to where Micaiah and Pelleas were. "What are we going to do?" Sothe asked

"Were going to fight!" Micaiah exclaimed. She looked at Sakura and giggled. "What happened to you, Rinoa?"

Sakura frowned. "I...had an accident."

Sothe sighed. Pelleas walked forward. "Soldiers...it is I! Your prince, Pelleas!"

"Yeah," one soldier replied, "We know."

Pelleas sighed and started to speak again. "And...um...I would like...umm..."

The soldiers laughed. The Black Knight took Alondite and stuck it in the ground. The soldiers looked back at their prince.

"This is it," Pelleas yelled, "This is the day where we reclaim back our cities, this is the day where we reclaim back our farms...and...THIS IS THE DAY WHERE WE RECLAIM BACK OUR COUNTRY! THIS IS THE DAY WHERE WE FREE DAIEN FROM THE TYRANTS OF THE EMPIRE! THIS IS THE DAY WHERE WE FREE DAIEN FROM THE RULE OF BEGNION! FIGHT!"

The soldiers cheered at their king. "And as king," Pelleas continued, "I will lead our country into a prosperous age!"

"LONG LIVE PRINCE PELLEAS!" the soldiers cheered.

Micaiah smiled and turned to the army. "Daein Liberation army...MOVE OUT!"

Sakura looked at Sothe. "Let's go L..."

Sakura nodded and they ran to catch up to Micaiah.

Me: I lied! No battle scene!

Link: Why?

Me: I have to think about it...it must take time and care.

Link: Your dumb.

Me: I know.

Oscar: People should read this.

Me: YES THEY SHOULD! Anyway...reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed...no flames...

Roy Mustang: Holds up his fingers in a position ready to snap Or I'LL FLAME YOU!

Me: Gasps IT'S MUSTANG!!

Link&Oscar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	8. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 7

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 7

Roy: I didn't get to burn anybody this time.

Me: Next time Roy...Next time.

Link: So...how sucky do you think this will turn out?

Me: Very very sucky. I only own Sakura.

Sakura ran over to the soldier, her knife drawn. She brought it up in one swift motion and cut the soldier's throat open. "Good one," Sothe exclaimed from another part of the throne room, "Your as swift as ever!"

Sakura giggled. "I'm not that good."

She climbed the ledges and stood next to Sothe. "Shall we?"

He nodded. "I'll go and help Micaiah."

Sakura nodded. "I'll go and help Rafiel."

They nodded and went to the person they chose to help. Sothe ran over to Micaiah but frowned as he saw the Black Knight take out General Jarod (It's awful...this General is a huge jerk and he has my cousins name...ugh). "He...protected Micaiah."

He looked over to where Sakura was and saw Rafiel helping her up. She took off her bandages and touched the scar on her nose. "It's still fresh...stupid Black Knight. I look like Squall" she muttered.

"We did it," Micaiah exclaimed, "We won!"

A couple of days later, Pelleas was crowned king and the Black Knight suddenly disappeared. Micaiah was named the General of the Daein Army. And unfortunantly for Sakura, Sothe had now become HER shadow. She didn't mind though. She like Sothe...he was a good guy. To bad Micaiah didn'tn notice it.

She smiled as Micaiah and Sothe said their good byes to their friends. "I wonder," she thought, "If I should go to Crimea or stay here..."

Me: Whoo…

Link: That sucked.

Me: It did…anyway..review and stuff.


	9. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 8

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 8

Me: Sobs

Link: Gasps What's wrong??

Oscar: It is apparent she is going through some emotional stress...

Link: Ya think? Seriously Calli...what's wrong?

Me: Rubs eyes It's nothing...I don't want you to worry about it...

Oscar: Your holding it in again!

Me: Hugs Oscar Anyway...Enjoy! This chapter might suck...cause...well...I havent gotten to this part of the game yet...so my memory might be a little...fuzzy.

Sakura sighed as she sat in the Daein Army Camp. "What the hell is Pelleas thinking? Siding with Begnion and the Senate?"

She looked up at the night sky as they waited for the enemy. "I wonder," she thought, a blush forming on her cheeks, "If I can catch a glimpse of General Zelgius..."

She smiled to herself. Oh yes, General Zelgius...he was such a handsome and fine man. He made her skin crawl when she thought about him. Utterly handsome he was. His nice, soft, blue hair, his well toned chest, his muscles, and his wonderful deep voice.

"Rinoa," yelled Micaiah, "TO YOUR LEFT!"

Sakura looked up and saw that a tiger laguz was heading straight for her. "Forgive me Ike," she thought.

She lifted her hand, muttered a spell, and cast a fire spell. She closed her eyes and turned away. "I killed...a laguz...Oh God..."

The night lasted like that for awhile. The Laguz Alliance kept on coming at them. The Black Knight showed up half way through the battle, annoying Sothe half to death.

"T-there's just to many of them," Micaiah muttered.

"Let's meet with their General," Sakura replied, "They might let us escape."

Micaiah nodded and she, Sothe, and Sakura ran over to the other army.

"Please let us pass," said a blue-haired Laguz coming toward them.

"Ranulf," Sakura thought.

"No," Micaiah replied, "You should go! have no chance of winning!"

"Hm," Ranulf replied, "What do you think Skrimir?"

They heard a loud roar in the distance. "W-what was that?" Micaiah exclaimed.

"Was that Caineghis?" Sakura asked.

"Nope," Ranulf replied, smiling goofily at Sakura, "That was Skrimir, Caineghis' nephew. Long time no see, Colonel."

"The same to you too," Sakura replied.

Ranulf smiled and nodded. "You better get out of here...even though you see these forces...that doesn't mean that their all here."

Sothe's eyes grew wide. "So...that means that Ike IS here."

Sakura gasped. "Ike's here? Where is he?"

She turned to Ranulf, tears forming in her eyes. "Take me to him Ranulf. Please take me to him! I have to see him...I must see him! Please Ranulf."

"You better leave," he said again.

"Ranulf...I HAVE TO SEE IKE!"

Sothe picked up Sakura bridal style and ran away, following behind Micaiah.

"Ike..." Sakura thought.

Me: Sniffs It starts.

Link: I can see what's happening!

Osacr: What?

Link: And they don't have a clue!

Oscar: Who?

Link: They'll fall in love and heres the bottom line...our trio's down to two!

Oscar: Oh.

Link: And umm...I forgot the rest.

Oscar: LINK!

Link: Sorry..

Me: I love the Lion King. Anyway...Review and stuff!! CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT!!


	10. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 9

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 9

Me: HOLA!

Link: Hello there Calli.

Oscar: How are you today?

Me: Tired. Can one of you do the disclaimer?

Link: Sure! Calli owns Sakura!

Me: Yup.

Sakura growled as Sothe dropped her on her cot in her tent. "Why did you take me away? I was about to see Ike!" she hissed angrily.

"Because," Sothe whispered back, "If Ike saw you, he probably would have gotten angry and left you anyway!"

Sakura growled. "No he wouldn't!" Ike is a good man!"

Sothe sighed. "I just want to keep you safe!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I thought you wanted to keep Micaiah safe!"

The green haired teen sighed heavily. "Yeah...It's kinda hard when she was always around the king."

"Sothe..."

He sat on her cot, frowning deeply. "She likes him. No...I think she loves him."

"Sothe," Sakura muttered.

"Sakura...I don't want you to leave...I want you to stay here...Stay with me."

Sakura sighed and hugged him. "Don't worry Sothe...I won't leave..."

Me: Short...I know. But I haven't gotten past Chapter 7 in the game again. I was trying to talk to the Black Knight when I was playing the game today...

Link: What happened?

Me: I talked to him all right...And then...he killed me.

Oscar: Why did you want to talk to him.

Me: Hush Green One...I will reveal that next chapter...but for right now...Reviews and Constructive criticism are welcome...Flame me...well...

Link: I'll chop your head off with my sword!

Oscar: And I'll run you through with my lance!

Me: Their scary!


	11. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 10

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 10

Me: You suck Link.

Link: W-why?

Me: Because of you...I couldn't get Marth in Brawl.

Link: Oh...Sorry...

Me: MELLO'S THEME! I only own Sakura. Seriously though...Mello no Theme is the best character theme I had ever heard for an anime character.

Sakura stood next to Sothe as the Daein Army waited patiently for the Laguz Alliance to arrive. "So," she thought, "Knowing the Greil Mercenaries...They'll probably be the decoy force. I never knew that Micaiah could be so stupid!"

"Sothe," came Micaiah's voice, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts, "Tell me about Commander Ike."

"Micaiah," Sothe said, clearly surprised, "I thought that you hated it when I talked about Commander Ike?"

"Yes well...I must know about the man that I will be fighting."

Well," Sothe began, "Ike is a good man. He doesn't think to highly of nobles, he has no quarrel with the Laguz, he's great on making decisions, he's a hero, and he's a great leader."

"He's a wonderful man," Sakura added, "He just like's a simple life. He's generous and sweet."

She smiled thoughtfully. "He's every woman's dream man..."

Micaiah frowned. "He sounds nothing like Prince Pelleas..."

"Here we go again," Sakura thought. She just tuned them out as they started to bicker.

With Ike

Ike frowned as he saw all the Daein soldiers, waiting for their attack. "Janaff was right," he muttered, "They are unprepared."

He turned to Ranulf. "Ranulf...Is it true...is...she really here?"

Ranulf nodded. "Yeah...she desperatly wanted to see you. She was in tears by the time she left."

Ike blushed. "There she is," Ranulf told him, pointing to where Sakura was.

And there she was, staring off into space with her well known blank look. "Where did she get that scar from?"

Ranulf shook his head. "I don't know..."

Ike gripped his sword tightly. "Sakura..." he thought.

Me: BWAHAHAHA!

Oscar: I thought you said that Ike and Kura were gonna meet up again.

Me: I'm the author...I can change my mind. Oh...and to answer your question Oscar...the reason I wanted to talk to the Black Knight so was that I could recruit Sephiran later.

Oscar: Oh...cool.

Me: Anyway...Hope you all enjoyed this...I know it sucked...ummm...Review...and if you flame me...I'll hate you forever.


	12. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 11

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 11

Me: Are you ready Link!

Link: Yes ma'am!! I sure am!!

Me: All right!! THEN LETS GET STARTED!!

Oscar: Calli only owns Sakura!! WHOO!!

Me: Yes...as you can tell...the three of us are very excited about Chapter 11.

Sakura surveyed the battle field, searching desperatly for the blue-haired commander. "Ike," she thought, "Where are you?"

She looked over at the Black Knight. "He's probably searching for him too."

She growled low in her throat. She would not let the Black Knight harm Ike...even if she died in the process. She looked up as the Black Knight passed her, his Alondite raised. "Who is he going after?"

She looked in the direction he was going and gasped. Ike was coming straight for the Black Knight. "Ike!" She thought.

Their blades clashed together, Ike matching the Knight's strength. "IKE!" she yelled.

She ran over to them as Ike looked up. His blue eyes grew wide. "No," he thought, "Sakura!"

"L!" he yelled, "Stay back! Stay away from us!"

"So," the Knight said, "The two star-crossed lovers finally meet back up. Touching."

Sakura growled. "Shut up!" she yelled.

The Knight lowered Alondite. "Leave, boy." he said.

Ike shook his head. "No! We are not leaving! And I am not leaving until I get L back!"

The Knight chuckled. "You want her?"

He grabbed Sakura and held her out in front of him. He put Alondite to her throat. "Retreat, you get her alive. Stay, and all you get is a corpse."

Ike growled. "Damn him," he thought.

Me: DUN DUN DUN!

Link: Mean Black Knight!

Oscar: I agree!!

Link: Anyway...Review and Constructive criticism are welcomed. Flame us...and we'll hate you forever!

Me: BYE!!


	13. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 12

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 12

Me: He changed the date...sobs

Link: Oh boy...she's freaking out.

Oscar: And I have a feeling she'll do fine...

Link: I know...cause she's awesome...

Oscar: Anyway..she only owns Sakura. Poor girl.

Sakura gulped as she felt the Black Knight's grip tighten. He was either going to slit her throat or crush her to death. "Listen to me Ike," the Knight said, "Leave and she lives...stay and I kill her."

Ike growled. "Give her back!" he yelled.

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes. "Ike..." she sobbed, "Help..."

Ike nodded. He didn't want to see Sakura in tears...or in pain. "Ike!" yelled Janaff, "The troops crossed the river!"

Ike nodded. He turned to his front to see the Black Knight gone and Sakura laying in the water, eyes closed. Ike ran over to her and shook her. "Damn him."

They had to make their escape. "Ike," said Tibarn, landing, "Is that L?"

Ike nodded as he sheathed his sword and picked her up bridal style. "I'll take her Ike. You go and get out of here."

Ike frowned at the Hawk King. "But.."

Tibarn took Sakura from Ike and threw her onto his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Ike sighed at Tibarn's..."gentleness" and watched as he took off.

Ike sighed and ran the other direction. "She's back," he thought, "Sakura is back."

Sothe frowned as he saw Tibarn fly away with the unconcious L. Didn't she promise just last night that she wouldn't leave? But he did see the whole exchange betweent the Black Knight and Ike. He knew the Black Knight was evil. He just knew it. And now he made Ike take L away from them.

Sothe sighed. Who was he kidding...L would never love him...she loved Ike. He sighed heavily as he felt his heart break.

Me: Poor Sothe. And the reason the last two paragraphs called Sakura L was because it was in Sothe's POV. And Sothe doesn't know that L's real name is Sakura.

Link: Will Sothe confess his feelings for Sakura?

Me: I dunno...but you all should read and review!! And remember...

Oscar: No flames...or we'll hate you!


	14. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 13

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 13

Me: Today...I have some very special guests. And their names are...L AND LIGHT YAGAMI!!

L: Waves while eating a doughnut.

Light: What the?? Why am I here?? With him? Points to L

L: Because Light-kun...Oscar-kun and Link-kun are on vacation. Now I am 10 positive that you are Kira.

Me: Which translates to 100 in English. You are so screwed Light.

Light: Grumbles

Me: Anyway...Disclaimer!

L: Calli-chan only owns Sakura! Still eating the doughnut

Me: Enjoy!

Ike walked through the forest with the knocked out Sakura on his back. "Ike," Ranulf said, "Why don't you let me or Tibarn carry L for awhile? You look like you could use the help."

The blue haired man shook his head. "No, Ranulf. I have to carry her."

After the battle at the Ribahn, Ike had caught up with Tibarn and took Sakura. Took was an understatement...he demanded Sakura back from the Hawk King.

"We have a problem," said Janaff, landing next to Ranulf.

"Whats the problem?" Ike asked.

Ulki landed next to Ike. "The Begnion Central Army is only a day behind us. We're not going to be able to make it to Gallia in time."

Ike turned to his tactician, Soren. "Soren? What do you propose we do?"

Soren closed his eyes in thought. "Well..if we fought them here...we wouldn't have much room to fight in. Theres only one option left. We go through the Kauku Caves."

"The Kauku Caves?" said Skrimir, shaking his shaggy red head, "That would be suicide."

"But," Ranulf said, "I heard that at the end of the caves there are two exits. One goes to Goldoa and the other to Gallia. It's the only thing we can do."

Ike nodded. "Then we head for the caves."

Inside the caves

Ike shook his head. It was so hot! He lifted Sakura higher onto his back. Her arms were hanging around his neck limply. He hoped she would wake up soon. He wanted to hear her voice.

"Ike!" Ranulf yelled, snapping Ike out of his thoughts, "We have a problem!"

Ike turned and saw a part of the Begnion Central Army. "Damn," he muttered.

He put Sakura onto his shoulder and unsheathed the Ettard. "Greil Mercenaries...ATTACK!"

After the battle(cause I'm to lazy to describe it at the moment.)

Ike slashed another mans throat. He looked over at Ranulf who was punching a soldier in the nose. "We can't keep this up," Ranulf yelled.

"Ike. Ranulf," said Skrimir running up to them, "I've found a way out! Lets go!"

Ike sheathed Ettard and put Sakura back on his back. "We're almost to Gallia," he thought, "Hang on Sakura."

They followed Skrimir and walked out of the caves. "Ah!" Skrimir said, "We're home. We're in Gallia!"

Tibarn frowned as he scanned the landscape. "Look again Skrimir. Does this really look like Gallia?"

Skrimir frowned. The Hawk King was right! This wasn't Gallia! "Then...where are we?"

"Oh no," Ike said, "We're in..."

"Who are you!" yelled a soldier, running up to them. "Get out of Goldoa or we'll kill you. No outsiders are permitted in our land!"

"Now hold on," Ike said, trying to explain, "Our men are-"

"Save it, Ike." Tibarn told him, "I think we need to go and visist the Old Lizard of Goldoa."

Me: That sucked. What do you think L?

L: I liked it.

Light: I thought it sucked.

Me: Shut up Light! I wasn't asking you!

Light: Atleast I could have made Drum Major.

L: LIGHT-KUN! THAT WAS MEAN!

Me: Sobbing

L: Sighs Anyway...hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! Remember...we only accept reviews and constructive criticism! Flame us...

Light: And we'll hate you forever!


	15. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 14

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 14

Light: OMG...SHE'S UPDATING!!

L: Do not make such a fuss Light-kun.

Me: Yeah. Actually...It's time for a time skip.

Light: Seriously?

Me: Yeah. So...we left off where they were going to visit Deghinsea, am I correct?

L: Yes.

Me: Well...they visited him, they made it into Gallia. Sakura is still in her coma, who Rafiel figured she put herself in. Why...they don't know. So...the war continues and Daein is pushed to the Senate's side while Ike and company fight for the Apostle. A month or so pass and it is now Winter. Sakura is still in her coma.

Light: So...where are we in game time?

Me: End game of Part 3.

L: Oooooooooh. Calli-chan only owns Sakura.

Ike stood in the snowy field, his cape blowing in the wind. He cut down another Daein soldier as he made his way up the field. "Sakura," he thought, "How could you have survived this long? You should be dead by now. I'm not complaining...but...how?"

He cut down another soldier. He looked to his left to see Tibarn beak(yes..beak) a Daien soldeir. He then looked to his right to see Skrimir claw a soldier. "There's so much chaos..."

He sighed. "Why are you being so stupid Micaiah?" he thought.

"IKE!" yelled a voice.

Ike looked over his shoulder to see Boyd running toward him with Mist in his arms. "What happened?" Ike exclaimed.

Boyd shook his head. "I don't know. She was fine and then she just collapsed."

Ike frowned deeply and sheathed Ragnell. He then took Mist into his arms. "Thanks Boyd," he muttered.

Boyd nodded, smiling a little. "Don't worry about it. I care for her too, y'know. She's probably just sick."

Ike nodded. "What if its just like..."

Boyd shook his head again. "I don't think so. Something is going on in L's body and she needs this time to figure it out. Thats what I think anyway."

Ike nodded. "I'll take Mist back to the fort."

Boyd nodded. "I'll clear you path."

Ike ran into the fort, gasping when he saw Nailah and Tibarn all ready there. Reyson, Leanne, and Rafiel were collapsed onto the ground. "What the-"

"She collapsed too?" Nailah commented, "I think you should go get that girl in blue. She might have a connection to all of this. We'll watch you sister."

Ike nodded and set Mist down onto the floor. He then walked out of the room and into Sakura's room. He smiled when he saw that she was still sleeping peacefully. "Sakura," he muttered, "What's going to happen? Is the Dark God going to wake up? Are you ever going to wake up?"

He sighed and picked her up, cradling her against his chest. She was so pale. "Oh...Sakura..."

He walked back into the room and sat her down on the floor.

"Ike," said Mist weakly, "You must wake the God through the Galdr of Release...not through war."

Ike gasped. "Get...the...Apostle."

Tibarn raised his eyebrow then sighed. "Ulki," he said, "Can you hear me? I need you to bring the Apostle."

A couple of minutes passed and Janaff and Ulki arrived. "We brought her...with a little extra baggage."

Sakura stood in nothingness. "Hi Kura."

Sakura turned around and smiled. "Hello, Yune. Are you the cause of my state right now?"

Yune shook her head. "I wish I was. But your different Kura."

Sakura frowned. "How am I different Yune? I'm just like Ike. I'm a human."

Yune frowned. "You use that word so freely..."

"That's what we call ourselves back home. Now...why am I different?"

"Your power Kura. You have incredible power. You can cast magic without a book or spell. Your..."

Sakura frowned. "I'm what?"

Yune smiled as she faded away. "Your just like Rinny now..."

Sakura gasped as she heard the singing of the heron language. "Wake up now Kura...I'll be closer to you then you'll ever know."

Sakura opened her eyes and stood up. She looked down at the floor as she put her hand to her chest. She closed her eyes as she concentrated. "Ashera," she muttered, "Where are you?"

Her eyes snapped open. "No! What are you doing? You must consult with me first! NO!"

Light: Ohh..I know what happened!

Me: Duh...You played the game before. So shut up. L hasn't.

L: That's right Light-kun. Shut up.

Me: You got told Light!

Light: grumble

L: Please review. And remember...no flames.

Light: Flame us and your name goes in my Death Note...

Me: We only accept constructive criticism!


	16. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 15

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 15

Me: And I am back.

L: Hello world.

Light: HI PEOPLE! hyper

L: Light-kun is hyper.

Me: He is very hyper. Y'know Light...I have a story for you in the works.

Light: Seriously? WHEE!!

Me: All right...who gave him chocolate?

Mello: Hides Chocolate Umm..Calli-san only owns Sakura...

Ike stared Sakura. "L?" he questioned.

Sakura sighed. "Go outside..."

Ike did as he was told and the sight shocked him. Everyone, both armies, were a bunch of statues. "HEY! HELLO! ANYBODY HERE! HELLO!! ANYBODY!!"

Sakura walked out of the fortress. "Poor souls."

"Who did this?" Micaiah asked.

"The Dark God must have," Ike deduced.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed, "I did not do this!"

Ike blinked at Sakura. "What?"

"My name...is Yune. I am the Goddess who was asleep in the Medallion."

"So," Sothe asked, "Yune...you petrified everyone?"

Yune rolled her eyes. "No. I didn't."

"But your the Dark God!"

"I am not a Dark God!"

"But...we were told you were," Ike persisted.

"UGH! How would you feel if I called you a Dark Bag of Organs? Huh? Not very nice...is it?"

Yune looked over and smiled at Mist. She walked over to her. "I think I'll talk to you. You have a bit of Ashera in her. I like Ashera. But...she doesn't like me."

"Umm...I'm sorry for my stupid brother, L...umm...Yune," Mist said.

Yune giggled. "Just Yune."

"Oh...So who turned everyone into stone."

"Ashera," Yune replied.

"Impossible," Sanaki exclaimed, "Ashera is our benevolent goddess who protects us."

"Quiet, child," Yune said, "I don't have alot of time to explain...so let me explain quickly. Ashera was supposed to be asleep for 1000 years. She was asleep for 700 of them."

"So...when she woke up...she turned everyone into stone?" Ike asked.

Yune nodded. "He stopped calling me a Dark God...I still don't understand what Kura sees in you..."

Ike blushed darkly. "Please...just explain..."

Yune shook Sakura's dark head. "Ashera and I are completely different...and yet...we are one in the same. I am Yune. I am neither holy nor base. I am neither angel nor devil. I am Yune. Goddess of chaos, freedom, change and randomness. I am just Yune. Ashera is neither holy nor base. She is neither angel or devil. She is...Ashera. She is the Goddess of order, stability, law, and restraint. She is..Ashera. I am chaos and she is order."

Ike nodded. "So," he thought, "Yune is speaking through Sakura...But...shouldn't it have been Micaiah...I am so confused..."

"And now," Yune said, "I must tell you something about why your friend I am speaking through has been unconcious of late."

"Was it because of you?" Ike demaned.

Yune sighed. "No...and yes. It's because when Kura came here...she got unimaginable magical strength. She couldn't take it anymore so she passed out. But now...her powers are awakening.."

Ike rolled his eyes. "Ike," Mist hissed.

"So," Sothe asked, crossing his arms, "What's wrong with her."

Yune smiled. "Kura...is a Sorceress."

L: Careful Calli-chan...you could get sued.

Me: By who?

Light: By Square-Enix.

Me:...SHUT IT!

L&Light: Yes ma'am.

Me: Like it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me. Just...no flames. Cause if you flame...

L: No more sweets...

Light: Your name goes in my notebook...

Me: And you die. Happy reviewing!


	17. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 16

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 16

Me: Steals Light's Death Note and furiously writes a name in it

Light:Ummmmm

L: Ahem...Calli-chan only owns Sakura. Hmm...someone seems to have made her mad.

Light: No...you think?

Ike snorted. He then started to laugh. Yune stared at the young general. "Is there something I said Ike?"

Ike rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. L...a soceress? Hahahahaha. Those have died out along time ago."

Yune sighed. "Well...she is one. And she's the last one as well. She's just like Rinny now..."

Ike blinked. Mist cocked her head to the side. "Rinny," Sothe muttered.

He gasped. "RINOA!"

Yune nodded. "Yes. Rinoa. She...whats the term they use where she comes from? Oh yes...cosplayed. Kura cosplayed as Rinoa. She makes a nice Rinny if I do say so myself. Anyway..."

She walked over to Sothe. "You'll be in Micaiah's team. And we'll also split up the herons."

As Yune made the teams, Ike obsereved Yune...or Sakura for that matter, with interest. He had to admit, it was nice to see Sakura/Yune awake and about. The problem was...it was Yune. It wasn't Sakura. It wasn't the woman he had fallen in love with.

Yune walked over to him, smiling softly. "She wants to be in your team, Ike."

Ike looked down at the snow. "And...I'll give you the power to protect her."

She closed her eyes and powered up Ike, giving him a wardrobe update. She smiled at him. "Your the only one I can do for now. How is that?"

Ike smiled. "I feel like I could take on the world."

Yune giggled. "Good...I want you to feel that way..."

She sighed. "Everyone...I'll be seeing you at the Tower of Guidance."

Yune closed her eyes and collapsed, with Ike catching her. He watched as the woman in his arms opened her eyes and she looked at Ike. "...Ike?"

Ike smiled. It was her! "Sakura..." he muttered.

He hugged her tightly. "You scared me," he muttered, "Don't ever...and I mean EVER do that again!"

Sakura nodded. "All right..."

Me: Done! Here ya go Light! Hands Light his Death Note

Light: Thanks...

L: I have a question.

Me: Sure.

L: What inspired this story?

Me: giggles All will be revealed Lawliet-kun. Now...review and constructive criticism will be welcomed...flame me...

Light: And I'll judge you. With my notebook.


	18. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 17

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 17

Me: Hi guys!

L: Hi Calli-chan!

Light: Hi...

Me: Whats wrong Light-kun?

Light: Nothing. I'm just...sobs

L: Light-kun?

Light: Why? Why did I have to be beaten by a white haired twit?

Me: Oh...anyway...Enjoy this next chapter!! I only own Sakura.

Ike brought down the General of the Disciples of Order. He frowned as he saw her bleeding body. He looked at Ragnell. "Yay!" Mist exclaimed, "We won!"

Ike sighed. "They were tough," he thought, "It's a good thing I didn't let Sakura fight."

The Greil Mercenaries walked back to their camp. Ike sheathed Ragnell and walked into to talk to Prince Kurthnaga.

Sakura sighed as she looked into the woods. She wanted to fight. She wanted to help Ike. But no. He wanted her to stay safe. She could fight.

"If what Yune said was true...then I should be a sorceress now..."

She looked at the ground. "A sorceress..." she muttered.

She looked up at the sky. "Aren't Sorceresses supposed to have a 'Knight'?"

She looked to see Ike coming out of Kurthnaga's tent. He had changed alot over the three years. His hair was shorter, but still had some length. Instead of his scrawny 16 year-old self...he was a muscular 19 year-old.

But there were some things about him that never changed. He was still a blunt young man. She could tell that all ready. She could still see that he cared about the Laguz and fought for equality between both Beorc and Laguz.

And his eyes...His eyes were still so peaceful and full of warmth. He cared about his friends and family. He was a good man...She was lucky to see him again.

Sakura sighed again as the cold winter wind blew. She shivered.

"Cold?" asked a voice.

Sakura turned to her left to see Ike standing there, softly smiling. She nodded and muttered a soft: "Yeah.."

Ike walked forward, taking his cloak off. He put it on her shoulders. "There," he muttered softly.

Sakura pulled it around her. She felt slightly warmer. "Thanks..."

"I'm sorry..."

Sakura turned to Ike. He was staring at the ground. Despite his face looking impassive, she could tell that he was feeling guilty. "His eyes tell me many things.." she thought.

"What...are you sorry for?"

"I know you wanted to fight. But I was scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of losing you."

Sakura felt her face heat up. "W-what?"

Ike nodded. "Yeah...When you woke up..."

He trailed off and let his gaze wander to the winter night sky. "When I woke up...what?"

Ike shook his head. Despite trying to hide it, Sakura could tell he was blushing. "Well?"

"It sounds stupid..."

"Ike..."

He looked at her shyly. "Well...I thought that I was in a dream..."

Sakura softly smiled. She took a step toward him. "A dream huh?"

Ike nodded. "May I be the one for you?" Sakura asked.

"The one to do what?"

"This." And she pinched his arm.

"OW! What was that for?"

She walked toward him and smiled up at him. "It was to prove to you that you weren't dreaming..."

She handed him back his cloak(cape?). She then kissed him on his cheek. "I'll be here. I'll be here for you Ike...I'm more than a voice..."

She then walked away, heading towards her tent. "Oh...and Ike?"

Ike nodded numbly. "Yeah?"

"I love it...when you place your peaceful eyes on me..."

Ike blushed darkly. He was then left alone to ponder her words.

Me: Yay!! Fluff!! ...sorta.

L: Oh...I get it now.

Me: Yeah!!

Light: Thats where the title came from!

Me: Yup! The rest of you readers must wait until the end of the story to find out what we mean!

L: Yup! So remember...we only accept nice reviews!! Flame us..

Light: And I kills you!!


	19. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 18

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap

His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap. 18

Me: Hello all!

Light: I DIE IN TWO WEEKS!!

L: Umm...Calli-chan only owns Sakura...

Ike walked silently in front of his army. "I can't believe Duke Tanas is alive," he thought miserably, "And now...he's in our army. How GROSS!"

Sakura ran up to him. "Any more visits from Yune," he muttered softly.

Sakura shook her head. "No...but I've been practicing my magic."

"How are you doing?"

"Awful. I suck."

"Just practice."

"Well...she's not as good as Rinny, Ike-kun."

Ike looked at Sakura but frowned at her red eyes. "Yune?"

"The one and ony, meatling."

"We're almost to the capitol."

Ike sighed. "Good."

Yune stared at Ike. "Are you okay?"

Ike sighed. "Why are you taking over her body? I don't like it."

Yune smiled softly. "Well...I guess its because of who she is. She's a Sorceress and she's...well...in her world, if Begnion was still a country, she would be the Apostle."

Ike frowned. "Really?"

"No. Just kidding. I just like her better then Micaiah."

Ike chuckled. "She loves your peaceful eyes on her...thats a song."

"Huh?"

Yune giggled. "Think about it..."

Me: I know...I doubled post. Sue me.

Light: sniffles

L: We like nice reviews. No evil reviews.


	20. His Eyes Were Always on Me: Chap 19

His Eyes Were Always On Me: Chap. 19

Me: Whoo! I am back from a hiatus!

L: Yay! I am glad Calli-chan. I missed you.

Me: Aw. I missed you too, L-kun!

L: I missed you more! And Calli-chan only owns Sakura.

~

Sakura walked next to Ike, sighing heavily. She hadn't heard from Yune in a while. She was getting worried. Had Ashera figured out what they were up too? Or was Yune's absence deliberate? She sighed again. It was all too confusing. And this sorceress business…Well…if she was supposed to be a sorceress…she needed a knight. Sadly, she hadn't acquired the courage to ask Ike to be her Knight. She hung her head.

Ike looked over at Sakura, his eye brow raised. Her words from the past couple of weeks have been confusing him. Her eyes have always been on him? How confusing was THAT? He sighed again. And then…there was Aimee. He looked back at Aimee, his eye twitching. She never left him alone. It was downright scary…and he really wasn't fond of scary women. He sighed heavily.

"Hey," Boyd whispered to Mist.

Mist looked over at Boyd, blinking. "What?"

Boyd smirked. "So..when will your brother and L admit their feelings for each other? Its getting really ridiculous!"

Mist frowned. "I..don't know," she mumbled, "Their a perfect match for each other. And yet they can't tell each other a simple I love you.."

Ike looked up at the sky to see the sun setting. "All right," he said, stopping, "we're going to stop here for tonight...so...Pitch the tents and build fires!"

"And get some food," Boyd complained loudly.

Titania rolled her eyes. "Boyd, is that all you care about; food?!"

Boyd rolled his eyes. "No, I care about winning too, Titania!"

Sakura giggled as she helped Mist set up a tent. "Ike is really happy that your back," Mist said.

Sakura looked at the younger girl, blinking. "He…is?"

Mist nodded. "Yeah, I know you can't see it on his face..but you can see it in his eyes."

Sakura smiled at Mist, looking at the ground. "Yes," she mumbled, "You can see it in his eyes. His eyes reveal a lot more than he lets on."

Mist smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Sakura," she said, "are...You scared?"

Sakura tied a string to the last of the tent's stakes and looked up at Mist. "Scared? Scared of what?"

Mist sighed. "Are you scared of the goddess turning you into stone?"

Sakura stood up, dusting her train off. She ran a hand through her dark, long hair. "To be honest with you Mist, no I am not."

Mist's eyes widened. "You're not? Then what are you afraid of?"

Sakura looked up at the night sky, frowning. "I…I am scared of going back into my coma. The darkness of the night sky reminds me of the darkness of my coma."

Mist looked at the ground. "The dark is scary, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded. "But," she replied to Mist, "The darkness must always exist with light. So… when you feel as if your trapped in darkness, remember that light isn't that far off."

Mist smiled, nodding. "I will remember that. I have another question for you…"

Sakura looked at Mist, titling her head to the side. "Sure, ask away."

"Why did you always go by the name L?"

Sakura giggled. "Because, I was afraid, I didn't know where I was at the time, so the first thing that came to my mind was to lie about my name. I know now that was very foolish of me."

Mist smiled. She looked at the mercenaries and saw Boyd waving her over. Mist looked at Sakura. "I have to go…I'll talk to you later!"

Mist then ran over to Boyd and the other mercenaries. Ike walked over to Sakura, his hands behind his head. "Who would have thought that Boyd and Mist would end up together," Ike said.

Sakura giggled. "I wouldn't have."

She then looked at Ike, her brown eyes wide with fear. "We are close to the capitol…I am scared of the battle ahead."

Ike nodded. "I am too. But," he replied, grabbing Sakura's hand, "We will get through it. No matter what."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ike's group walked into Sienne, looking around. "It's so quiet," Sakura mumbled.

She closed her eyes as she felt Yune take over her body. She opened her eyes as Michaiah walked through the front gates to the Tower of Guidance. "We were starting to get worried," Micaiah said.

She looked over at Sakura. "Yune? Is that you?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. Where are the other meatlings?"

Sothe walked up beside Micaiah. "Our group is here…But we don't know where Tibarn's group is at."

Sakura frowned. "We cannot wait for them.."

Ike shook his head at Yune. "No," he growled out, "I will not accept that Tibarn and the other's didn't make it."

"I'm glad you still have faith in us Ike," said Tibarn, walking through the gates from the Tower of Guidance, "We were actually defeating the troops in the inner city. We got here first."

Sothe blinked. "I was not aware that it was a race."

Sakura rolled her eyes as King Caineghis and Giffca arrived. "Ah..two more arrived!" she exclaimed.

"Look!" Elincia exclaimed as Disciples of Order began to appear.

Ike and the others gasped. "We must fight them," Ike exclaimed.

He turned to Sakura. "Yune! Go and hide."

Sakura stood there. She blinked as Sakura took over her own body for a brief second. "I won't Ike!"

Ike frowned and then growled. "Please Sakura!"

Yune took control of Sakura's body once more and nodded. She then went and hid behind a tent. Ike ran over to the tent and stood guard in front of Sakura/Yune and the tent. She smiled. "I understand now, why you love him. He is a remarkable, young man."

She then frowned. Ike ran over to her, frowning. "Are you all right, Yune?"

She shivered. "It's no use…We are just killing flesh…And she keeps on bringing them back! We need more time…No…there is no more time! Everyone will be turned to stone, and I will be lonely forever! There's nothing more that I can do! I have failed…I have failed!"

Ike's eyes widened. To see Yune this weak…No…to see Sakura this weak made his heartbreak. He growled. He put his arm around Sakura's back and brought her to him. She gasped. "What are you doing-!"

Ike then crashed his lips into hers. Her eyes widened as he pulled back. She growled and slapped on the chest. "You manwhore; what was that for?! Who do you think I am?!"

Ike smiled and bumped foreheads with Sakura. "Yune, the goddess of chaos…The warmhearted being whose courage and love gives us the will to go on."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Ike…"

She stood up and brushed herself off. "As things stand," Ike said, "We can't bring everyone into the castle. We'll need support here to hold the position."

Sakura nodded. "We will want to bring in our eleven best fighters. Oh...we will want to bring in the two dragons...And one of the herons. Oh, and Sothe will help too!"

Ike nodded. He then ran to pick out the troops he was taking inside. Sakura smirked. "…And once we get inside, you can leave the fighting to Sakura…"

She then muttered a spell and a light surrounded her. She opened her eyes as she looked at her clothes. Sakura felt Yune give her control back and blinked. She examined her clothes. "_This outfit is a different version of Rinoa's clothes…right?"_

Sakura nodded. "Yes. They call this the Dion Roger's Rinoa cosplay…They say this cosplay sparked a thousand cosplays or something."

_"That...was interesting," _came Yune's voice, _"But it looks good on you. And I added something special."_

Sakura looked behind her and saw a cape. It was a silver blue color and it had two angel wings embroidered on it. "Oh Yune…It's so beautiful!"

_"You are welcome, Sorceress Sakura," _Yune replied.

Ike walked over. "I picked the troops."

Sakura looked at the troops. Ike had chosen all the royals, including Giffca and Skrimir, he had chosen Elincia and Geoffrey, he chose Pelleas, he had chosen Elincia's Uncle Renning, Sanaki and Micaiah were going upon request of Yune, Ike had chosen Leanne as his choice of heron, Sothe of course was going, and Sanaki's personal guard Sigrun.

Ike then looked at Sakura's new outfit and blushed darkly. It was really revealing…especially in all the places that Ike would have liked for himself. He looked over to see Tibarn and Naesala eyeing Sakura too.

Sakura felt Yune take over her body again. She looked all around and nodded. "All right…Tower of Guidance, here we come!"

The group took a big breath and then walked into the Tower of Guidance, hoping to end their conflict with Ashera as soon as possible.

Me: WHOO HOO! I just wrote five pages of CRAP!

L: Aww…don't say that Calli-chan.

Me: I'm glad you don't think it's crap L. Makes me happy.

L: This is by far, one of the best chapters you have written.

Me: That makes me really happy L. All right guys…REVIEW! And no flames…We don't like flames.


End file.
